Gary's Party
by HoneyBeeTrunks13
Summary: Ash gets an invitation to gary's party, Misty helps James gets jesse's attention and Brock helps Jesse gets james attention,And Misty and brock discovoer something too. Gymshipping-RocketShipping!


Author's Note: I am back with another Story, and this one has gymshipping and Rocketshipping. This site has a little number of fanfiction like these. So to all the gymshippers and Rocketshippers out there, This is just a silly little fic written by me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash Ketchum, 15 years old, was back at his mom's house. He walked out to the mailbox to get the mail. "Bill,Bill,Bill...Huh? Gary?" he said, he had seen an envelope from gary. He opened it, and it read:  
  
Who:Gary  
  
Where: My house  
  
When: Friday night  
  
This invitation is for: Misty,Brock,and Ash!  
  
Ash smiled and put the paper back in the envelope. "Hey misty Brock," he said running inside, "just got a invitation from Gary to his party, it's Friday night.  
  
Misty smiled. "O wow! I can't wait! Gary has some pretty cool parties. Is there going to be dancing...so romantic."  
  
Brock laughed at Misty. "Dancing is dumb....I'll never have anyone dance with me..." he said putting his head down.  
  
Ash and Misty giggled. "Poor Brock." Misty said.  
  
"Wonder if Jesse and James are coming?" Ash said wondering.   
  
Brock looked at him. "Yep, probably, they come to all our parties."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash smiled. "YAY! Friday night, is here!"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum came into his room. "You kids be careful on the way to gary's house, Ash don't drink too much punch, you know what happens...." she said smiling. Ash Blushed. "Yes, mom..." he said embarassed. Mrs. Ketchum hugged ash. "Bye sweety, bye misty and brock."  
  
They all waved bye and walked down the road to Gary's house. Gary opened the door. "O your early," he said."I was just talking to Jesse and James."  
  
  
  
Soon in about a period of 15 minutes, Richie,Todd, and all the cheerleaders gary was always hanging out with were crowding gary's house.  
  
Misty talked with some people, kind of bored. She looked over at James who was nervously standing near Jesse. He looked like he wanted something. Misty went up to him. "James...What's the matter?" She asked.   
  
James looked at her. "Ok, i'll tell you....But you gotta be quiet! I wanna ask Jesse to dance with me....But i can't muster the courage." he said looking at his feet.  
  
Misty saw Brock standing with Ash, gary, richie, and todd. Jesse was talking with the cheerleaders. Misty looked back at James. "Ok, pretend your dancing with me, ok?" She asked.   
  
James laughed. "Ok, what for?" he asked puzzled, he seemed flattered though.  
  
Misty rolled her eyes. "This will make Jesse Jelous and she may come over here and cut in." she said smiling. James nodded. "RIght..." he said, and started to dance with her.  
  
Jesse looked over at them. "Hm..." she mumbled to herself. "Just friends...maybe...she said." She looked over at brock. "Hey, kid!" she said.  
  
Brock looked back. "Yea?" He asked, his mouth full of chips.  
  
Jesse laughed at him. "Ok, you see that? Why is she dancing with james....i wanna dance with him!" she said.  
  
Brock laughed. "Ok, look relax. Guys can get jelous really easy, i do it all the time. Dance with me, and he'll get jelous, garentee it!" he said. Jesse nodded. "Ok..." she said.  
  
James looked over. "Jesse?" he said loudly. "Jesse is dancing with Brock?"  
  
Misty looked over too. She felt a hint of jelousy her self,but she knew brock was just dancing with Jesse as freinds. James walked from misty. "Jesse?" he asked.   
  
Jesse looked at him. "James...." she said laughing. "I see you noticed me!" she said.  
  
Brock looked at them and he knew he had done his job. "Well got James to notice jesse..." he walked over to misty. "hey, why were you dancing with james.  
  
Misty smiled. "To get Jesse to notice James." she said.  
  
Brock looked at her. "So...did you meet anyone?" he asked.   
  
Misty shook her head. "No..." she said leaning against the wall and sighing.  
  
Brock smiled. "Well...you wanna dance? I mean i know i said i probably wouldn't dance to night...." he asked, nervously.   
  
Misty looked at Jesse and James, she wanted to dance like they were with someone. "Ok..." she said.  
  
Jesse and James looked over at them. "Well," Jesse said. "Looks like there dancing too...."  
  
James looked over. "Aw, Young love is gross!" They both laughed. He looked at Jesse, and drew closer to her. He kissed her, and jesse returned the kiss. "Uh...James" she said.  
  
James blsuhed. "sorry" he said, with his head down.  
  
Jesse smiled. "I love you" They continued to dance and Jesse layed her head on james' shoulder. He kissed her again, jesse wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash looked over. "Whoa..." he laughed. "They're having fun."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Misty looked at Brock. "Uh..Brock.."  
  
He looked down at her. "Yea?"  
  
"Can we sit down for a bit, my feet are getting tired"  
  
Brock smiled. "Sure" he said and they sat on the sofa.   
  
She looked at him, and he looked at her. "You know" Brock said. "i think i'm falling in love with you..." he said blushing.  
  
Misty always knew Brock was honest about his feelings. Brock kissed her, before she could respond. She put her arms around his neck. He layed her down and kissed her.   
  
Gary grinned. "See, Richie, told you we should have had the make-out room. Ash laughed. "Yea!" 


End file.
